


Kiss Of The Rain {Narry}

by Ninjacookie29



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Rain, Water, lots and lots of fluff, nervouse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-10
Updated: 2013-10-10
Packaged: 2017-12-28 23:54:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/998405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninjacookie29/pseuds/Ninjacookie29
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry just wants to kiss Niall. Just once.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Of The Rain {Narry}

**Author's Note:**

> fluffy fluffy fluff everywhere its a fluffy party over here aha :D

Niall had no idea why Harry was at his doorstep. Let alone in the freezing rain, Harry drenched from head to toe. His curls stuck to his neck and forehead. Niall stood on the inside of the threshold, a shocked expression on his face.

"Whoa Harry, mate, what are you doing?" Niall asked taking a step back from the small puddle that was forming below Harry. Harry’s breathing was rapid. "Wait, did you run here?”

Harry coughed and spoke. “Yes.” Just a simple word. That was all.

Niall’s brows furrowed, “And why? Why did you run in the rain?”

Harry’s eyes were wide, his green emeralds shining with both water and something else that Niall couldn’t quite put a finger on. Niall stood on the threshold, not sure of wither to close the door or give Harry a towel.

"To do this." Harry said quickly before he started forward. Before Niall could back away Harry wrapped him in an embrace, Niall letting out a squeak as Harry’s wet clothes touched his warm skin. Then a pair of cold lips were on his.

Niall grunted, his hands pinned at his sides by Harry’s strong hold. Harry had his eyes closed, lines of concentration on his forehead. Harry moved his lips against Niall’s, trying to get a reaction out of the Irish lad.

Niall on the other hand was frozen in place, not sure what to do. His eyes wide open as he stared cross eyed at Harry, arms unmovable. Harry’s tongue poked between Niall’s lips, asking for entrance. Niall didn’t respond as quickly as Harry was moving, Niall starting to become soaked through sending chills up his spine and legs.

Niall closed his eyes, still tensed up. Harry held onto Niall, keeping them both in a awkward position. Harry pulled away quickly, his eyes flinging open as he disconnected their lips. Harry let his arms drop to his sides, leaving a free wide-eyed Niall standing by himself. Parts of Niall’s clothes were soaked from Harry’s clothes, a few specks of water on his cheeks and lips. Niall’s cheeks slowly turning a shade of red as he made eye contact with Harry. Whom was looking at Niall’s features closely.

"I-Im so s-sorry." Harry started panicking, backing away from Niall’s door and into the rain. Niall stood there, not saying anything.

Harry felt his heart sink. He had messed everything up, he scared his best friend of many years. God, how can he be so stupid!

Harry felt water drip down his cheeks, not sure if it was the rain or tears of his feelings. Then he turned around and took off, straight down the sidewalk, through the iron gates and down the cobblestone path. Niall was about to call out, but Harry was already gone.

Niall stood in his doorway, the rain blowing towards him now and soaking his clothes. He lifted his hand and brushed his lips, feeling the rainwater from Harry’s lips. Realization finally dawning on him.

He had actually liked it.


End file.
